


Supergirl Protection Program

by LittleMissLesbot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissLesbot/pseuds/LittleMissLesbot
Summary: Kara takes her promise to protect Lena a little too seriously.





	Supergirl Protection Program

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I was going to post this because it's not very flushed out, I just decided to post as is.
> 
> Inspired quite loosely by this post: http://chriswoods.tumblr.com/post/160475403099/ง-ง
> 
> It's just a goofy little fluff piece that is pretty un-edited so go easy on me.

Kara can still feel the sadness and fear that radiated off Lena as she detailed how scared she was of who she might become, who she could emulate. 

Kara, in the moment, ever the fierce and loyal friend had held Lena in her arms and proclaimed, “I will always be your friend and I will always protect you. I promise.”

A promise which Kara took very seriously and intended to keep. Especially with the CEO dealing with shock and grief, Kara wanted her friend to want or worry about nothing. More than anyone Kara was aware of the overwhelming feelings that accompanied losing people you loved, she would never wish it on anyone. Kara Zor-El was going to use everything in her arsenal to try and make Lena happy over the next few days.

But by golly, Kara had her work cut out for her.

While Kara had been expecting sadness, overworking, perhaps even anger, these were not the things she found herself scurrying away. It was the little things that could add up and make a bad day worse that the hero worked to fight most. And to Kara’s distinct surprise with all her poise and prowess, Lena Luthor proved to be possibly more accident prone than Kal in his attempt to remain inconspicuous as Clark Kent.

It had started when Kara flew by L-Corp to check in the following afternoon and Lena was hard at work.  In the middle of her pristine office, Lena had brought a large prototype and was tinkering away at adjustments on what looked to Kara like a self-sustaining power generator. Lena had her head thrust downwards and was staring at her tablet while pacing through the office trying to synchronize the large device through Bluetooth on the iPad. In her concentration, Lena was walking strait towards a sharp leg which was jutting out of the metal contraption.

Kara flew through the open balcony door just in time to nudge the large device slightly towards the doors of Lena’s office, allowing Lena to walk past softly without harm.

Supergirl took her signature pose, proud to have protected her friend from what could have been a nasty calf bruise. Lena, still staring at her tablet, continued to pace, completely missing the hero’s presence in her office so Kara slowly backed out the way she came in before needing to provide an explanation.

Kara spends the rest of her afternoon preventing small inconveniences in Lena’s day.

Flying through an L-Corp lab at a high speed to prevent being seen, she quickly shifts a small wood stack Lena almost stubs her toe on. 

When Lena goes out to survey an L-Corp facility being built on the far side of the city, Kara subtly catches some metal debris the workers up top had carelessly allowed to fall over the side before it falls on the oblivious brunette touring the site below.  

On her way back to her office, Lena drives unaware through an intersection and is nearly T-boned by an out of control car which Kara quickly scoops up and places carefully down on the other side of the road with an exasperated sigh.

Kara’s thoughts start to spin out of control surrounding things that could happen to her unsuspecting friend and she adds other, perhaps paranoid, steps to protect Lena like scanning her car to look for hidden bombs, having Winn run background checks on all the employees at L-Corp (it takes some convincing but at Kara’s insistence he very reluctantly indulges her), and checking all buildings and rooms before Lena enters them.

X-raying the building a little later, Kara spends 10 minutes in the ducts to catch a small mouse which was clearly lost and about to pop in and disturb the CEO’s first floor boardroom presentation.

Back upstairs Lena gets up to use the washroom and Kara hurries into the office to plug in Lena’s phone before it dies.

It’s nearing the end of the work day and Kara has been at it all afternoon. Still going, Kara quickly, in a move that reminds her of her friend Barry, speeds through Lena’s office placing the Luthor’s reading glasses on her desk from where they had fallen down the back of the couch on the other side of the room. Lena, who had been searching the bookshelf against the wall, turns and spots the glasses on her desk with a confused chuckle.

Since the superhero is exhausted, Kara leaves a note on Hector’s desk asking him to order food and have it brought to the office. And although Hector is just another intern filling in for Jess’ vacation, Kara thinks he can handle this small task so she can go home and relax.

She’s halfway through her flight home when she remembers Jess’ last fill in, Alanna, was an agent for Lillian and almost had Lena killed.

Flipping in midair, Kara anxiously hurries back towards the L-Corp building with thoughts of kidnapping, more scary but clumsy hired thugs, or potentially poisoned food. So when Kara spots Lena on the couch in her office, about to take the first bite into her Chinese takeout, Supergirl is through the door in an instant, snatching the offending piece of food out of Lena’s chopsticks and shoving it into her own mouth.

Kara stops halfway through chewing when she realizes what she’s done. Lena is staring at her frozen in place with her mouth half open as if she was still about to take a bite, in clear disbelief.

Kara is at a loss for words but before she can swallow her bite and begin to explain, the CEO breaks into laughter.

“Really, Kara? If you wanted to share I could just get Hector to order more.” Lena forces out between a wide smile.

Kara scrambles, finishing the food quickly, “Uh, Kara? No, I’m- I’m not Kara. I was just checking- poison- and Hector- and you never know with what happened when you almost fell- uhh, she asked m-me to help look out for you?”

When Lena’s eyebrow rises and her face settles into a soft smirk, Kara knows it’s a lost cause.

“If I didn’t know before, this proved it.” Lena states charmingly, “The sight of Supergirl stuffing a potsticker into her mouth at top speed couldn’t be more Kara Danvers.”

Later that evening, after talking at length with Lena and having dinner together, Supergirl attempts to sternly lecture Lena Luthor on workplace safety and safe practices.


End file.
